


Dimensions

by Gemenice



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Challenges, Crack, Dimension Travel, M/M, Randomness, some OOCness maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight goes wrong and Batman finds himself in another dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> Okay, so I was going through my old stuff and this is what I found. Enjoy if you want to. It was a challenge from my best friend, I can’t really remember what it was exactly, but this is what came out of it. 
> 
> There is some weird dimension travel, and it’s very possible that I messed up few things, since I was putting comic, and both TV shows together.

When the laser beam came, Bruce thought ‘this is IT’. Really, that was the thought running through his mind, and that was how the Batman will be gone – well…. Not Batman. Bruce Wayne. Cause there will be always someone who’ll take the cowl – he was sure.

Like Dick – Bruce still thought so, and it was probably going to stay the same forever now, that Dick was the most suited one for Batman – he wouldn’t wish that life on his adoptive son, but Dick feels it. He KNOWS that Gotham needs protection; he feels Gotham’s his, like he felt about Blüdheaven. He also knew how it felt to fail your believes – how it felt to not step in front of the bullet, even though you knew you should, and how it felt to get rid of your worst enemy – how it felt to be responsible for a person dying. Bruce knew it hurt the boy – hell, the self-destructing time Dick went through was proof enough, but… that was part of the experience that made Batman Batman.

Yes… Dick will be a good one. He’ll take care of Tim and Gotham and… Damian. Damian won’t know his father really… At least he won’t miss him that much then.

“NO!” A yell came through the air as the beam hit Bruce’s chest and Bruce gave a small smile. Dick will take care of Wally too. He’ll have to, cause Bruce won’t be able to. And Dick knew about him and Wally and -

‘Did I ever tell him?’ Bruce wondered as the world behind Wally turned dark and seconds later Wally’s face disappeared also. There was nothing but black…

***

“Dude seriously. Why did the league send us here?”

“Don’t question it, there has to be something, otherwise they wouldn’t. “

“Robin’s right.”

Bruce groaned quietly. Wait… wasn’t he supposed to be dead?

“How is he right? The Boy Wonder probably messed up the computer with all that hacking and that was why it showed the THREE seconds long radiation. Seriously. There is nothing wrong with this place, it’s just old ruin so could we LEAVE now?! There is this new TV show starting today and I really wanna see it!”

… he knew these voices. Bruce groaned again, getting up from the pile where he was laying and frowned. His chest was hurting – the beam probably broke a rib or two and –

“BATMAN?!”

Bruce blinked, his arm falling from his ribs as he looked at the three before him. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad… wait what? Did he go back in time? His eyes moved to Robin – if he did, the uniform was off, as was Kid Flash’s and…

“What is it?”

Batman’s eyes narrowed. The next boy – the one who entered the room could be only one person – Superboy and the girl with him was Miss Martian and …

“Arowette?” This was all wrong. This was wrong in so many different ways – was this the second Titans? It would explain the red on Robin’s clothes as well as Kid- Impulses new outfit and it would explain the rest of the team too but… Aqualad wasn’t supposed to be there and.

“Uh…. It’s Artemis?” The blonde girl said and Bruce shook his head, before looking at Robin. No matter who he was – Robin was Robin. He was Batman’s number one, he was his right hand.

“Show me to Justice League.” The boy was staring at him, Bruce could imagine the wide eyes behind the mask – he wondered what color they would be, was it Dick or Tim? Or perhaps Jason? The thought of Jason hurt and he blamed it to the broken ribs.

Robin watching him for a moment longer – the rest of the team growing impatient, and asking questions, but Bruce ignored them… as did Robin when he nodded.

“I’ll take you to Batman.”

“Dude…. THIS is Batman.” Impulse(?) zipped over to Robin and told him and Bruce rolled his eyes.

“It’s not. Or well, he IS, he’s just not…”

“I guess I’m not from this dimension.” Bruce added, “are you here on Batmobile?”

Robin’s jaw just hit the ground.

“YOU let me drive the Batmobile?!”

Oh… Dick is it then. Bruce couldn’t help the little smile on his lips.

“No. Sorry.” The boy pouted a bit- then cackled when he noticed the speedster expression, which was torn between horrified and confused and he walked over to Batman.

“Are you hurt?” It was funny how the boy trusted him right away – he’ll have to talk to this dimension Batman then. He could never know when a mirror master would appear – and then the speedster was pulling him back.

And they were STARING at each other and their hands tense – like they’d want to jump to complete the… conversation and Bruce frowned, glaring.

“If you’re having a psychic conversation, do it little less obvious. Every villain would figure it out, with you behaving like this – even the blind ones.”

The speedster blinked.

“There are blind villains?”

Dick groaned and rolled his eyes.   
“That was SO not the point, KF.”

KF… so this was Kid Flash. Bruce watched the boy in front of him, looked at the uniform. Kid Flash – a mouthy one at that, one that spoke first and … well, didn’t think at all. And the ginger hair – Bruce heart gave a painful throb and he ignored it, moving.

“I take it you’re here on the ship then.” Bruce said, stopping in front of the MM’s ‘friend’, “get rid of the camouflage mode. I need to talk to this dimension’s Batman.”

“Dude… how did he know where it WAS?” The Kid Flash whispered and Ro-Dick rolled his eyes.

“Batman.” He muttered as Aqualad nodded his head to the Martian girl – who let the ship appear. Hm… so Aqualad was the leader here? This was… different. Much different than HIS world. Bruce sighed, sitting down into a seat and closed his eyes.

His ribcage was throbbing and he took a quiet breath – he will not show these… children. But by the glances Dick already knew something was up.

… or maybe he was just worried – either way, it was at least  _something_  similar to his own dimension, something that didn’t feel messed up. Good.

As the ship moved, Bruce wondered if the kid was already arguing with Batman here – that would explain why he was with the Titans… But THIS Dick seemed… younger than his when he joined the Titans.

… the dimension thing really had no sense, whatsoever. And Bruce decided to ignore the green eyes that stared at him ever so often.

***

“Leave.” Was the only thing the Batman said when he saw him, the deep voice that somehow sounded foreign to Bruce as the Justice League members around them scattered away along with the Titans, leaving him and … this dimensions Batman alone. “How?”

“Justice League business. One that you probably won’t witness – since the dimension seems different.” But Bruce still didn’t want to risk it – if the dimensions didn’t change in this one thing, it could mess up the time, Bruce wasn’t willing to take the choice.

The other Batman nodded, understanding, before walking over and opening Bruce’s suit.   
“The bottom two ribs are broken – the third is bruised.” And Bruce never thought he would be patching himself up like this. It all felt weird and Bruce took a deep breath.

“The Robin … it’s Dick, right?” The other Batman’s movement didn’t slow down or slip, but Bruce could still tell his shoulder tensed.

“You had different?”

“Yes.” Bruce had more of them. “What about the rest of the Titans?”

“Young Justice.” Oh… different name then. “Kaldur ‘Ahm, Wally West, Conner Kent, M’gann M’orrz, Artemis Crock.”

And Bruce decided the sudden breath that he lost was caused by …Batman, tightening the bandage too much.

“You seem surprised.”

Bruce swallowed and shrugged, when Batman stepped away.   
“I take it Barry is still in Justice League then. In my world – he’s retired. Wally took his place.” And he took a different place also. “Dick is… a hero on his own and I never heard about Artemis Crock.”

Batman’s eyes narrowed – not in suspicion, but in the way that showed he was trying to figure it out… as he stood in front of Bruce.

“That’s why you had different Robin.” He said slowly. “I always thought he’d succeed me.”

“He will. He did.” That was one thing Bruce was sure about. No matter what DICK was going to become the next Batman. “But it will almost kill him.” And this Batman knew it already, if the glance was something to go by. Something had to happen in this dimension also – something that made Dick confused and worried.

Bruce didn’t know how long the talk continued – they switched from Robins to the beam, and how it worked, and the Mountain computer (the mountain itself too) finding whether this dimension had something similar…  he really didn’t know how much time passed and didn’t have any idea when the rest of the Justice League returned – or well, the present members. It was so obvious that The Flash was Barry, there was so much different from the stance and Bruce missed something…  he frowned and forced himself to concentrate on the discussion.

But in the end they decided Bruce could work with the beam canon they got on Justice League mission some time ago – if the radiation had something with dimension travel, he could work around that.

Only he might need help with that. And from what he heard Atom was not yet in this world…  and Bruce had really no idea whom to turn to. He could figure it on his own – but that could take weeks, months even and he couldn’t stay here that long. He had his own dimension, his own world, CITY to defend.

… he had people who would mourn him and search for him… he couldn’t let them wait. He couldn’t let HIM wait.

“What about Wally?”

Bruce’s head snapped up and he glanced at Barry who was shrugging.   
“He’s good with machines.”

And that didn’t sit well with Bruce. Wally West? Good with machines? Of course, Wally was a genius when it came to chemistry – he re-did the speedster experiment when he was mere child, but he never knew the man could as much as drive – not to mention could fix machines.

“That could be.” Batman said slowly and Bruce glanced at him, his throat suddenly dry. No… that COULDN’T be, but he couldn’t say his counterpart why, could he?

He didn’t even tell that to HIMSELF, not out loud, not yet and seeing the kid – the kid that was the man in his own dimension, that was –

“I can do it myself.”

Batman glanced at him and frowned, but Bruce didn’t let him talk.

“Your identity would be endangered. I can’t work in the Batman suit the whole time.” He pointed out and Batman was still frowning at him – something that made the Justice League take a step back and Bruce just lifted an eyebrow – he couldn’t be intimidated by himself, of course.

“Wally knows our identities – mine and Robin’s.”

Oh. So Dick was a bit different in this time – and if Bruce was wondering if he’ll become the Nightwing in here too, he was not anymore. Bruce would never allow the boy to just reveal his identity – it was too dangerous for the kid and Bruce always did his best to protect his little bird – but it seemed THIS bird decided to take matters in his own hands a little sooner than his own – he really wondered how the future will turn out for Dick here – he WILL become Nightwing – but will it be after argument with Bruce? Or will the two decide together on it? There were too many questions and Bruce’s silence seemed to be enough for Batman.

“We’ll get the laser canon here, and Wally will help you – I’ll take the rest of the team off duty for now.”

Damn. And with the canon being in Wayne’s labs this won’t take nearly long enough to let Bruce get ready.

***

He was right. Wally was there, along with the canon in five minutes flat. Which was a bit depressing, but the kid seemed torn between being excited and horrified (and he was JUST a kid, Bruce had to remind himself) and he sighed.

“I’m not going to bite you.” He let go of the deep voice as he looked at the kid. And truth to be told? The biting thing was usually the other way around.

“Uhm… thanks?”

Bruce sighed as he pulled off the mask and got rid of the cape.   
“I’m going to change.” Wally always seemed more comfortable with him out of Batman’s clothes – but Bruce had feeling it had nothing of him being scared OF Bruce. More like worried – cause the Batman’s mask was the same as Flash’s was – the threat, something that joined with injuries and danger – and none of them liked seeing the other in the endangered position.

And it was probably Captain Marvel who left the clothes behind for him – in his universe it would be J’onn… but this J’onn was different – more distant and it made Bruce feel a bit chilly… and he really disliked it and –

“Are you staring at me?” he asked as he pulled a shirt on, his chest disappearing under it, and when he turned around the boy was flushing.

“I uhm…. Sorry I…” And he was vibrating from how nervous he felt and Bruce felt sick – cause memories came to his mind, memories of very similar vibrations and yet so different, but the boy in front of him was BOY and no memories should come NOW. It was wrong.

“I’m just not… used to see you … looking normal. You’re always either Batman or Bruce Wayne and… you both are kind of… strong presence.”

Ah…

“How old are you?”

Wally blinked… but shrugged.

“Seventeen.”

Seventeen – if Bruce remembered right it was around that age when Wally discovered he wasn’t just a ladies man. The kid will have it tough.

“That makes Dick fifteen here, right?” Bruce asked as he walked over to the cannon, opening it and working on the beam.

“Yes.” Wally nodded and zipped up to him. “wow. This is some pretty advanced stuff.”

Bruce smiled to himself – well Wally wasn’t as excited about  _machines_  in his dimension, but only the subject was different – he got this… focused when it came to chemistry in BRUCE’s home and it was… both familiar and so distant and Bruce wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“It’s not yet. But I’m hoping that after we’re done with it, it will be.” Especially since this was the only way to get him home. Where he belonged, where he didn’t feel the desperation when he looked at one Wally The Flash West.

Wally nodded, zipping here and there, making his own observations of the canon – and also Bruce, if the glances he got was any indication.

“Soooo…”

Bruce almost chuckled – Wally couldn’t keep quiet for five minutes in HIS dimension also, and he nodded, not looking up.

“Is Dickie older in your world?”

“Dickie?” Bruce lifted an eyebrow and Wally shrugged.

“It gets on his nerves.”

Ah… that would explain it.

“Yes, he is. You, Roy and Aqualad are also.” He added, looking from the boy back to his ticket home.

“oh..” Bruce could actually count to ten before the boy opened his mouth, again. “Are we like… cool?”

“Depends what you think is cool.” And Bruce KNEW he shouldn’t tell him – it could go wrong in so many possible ways… but the hopeful glance that Wally was giving him, made him sigh – he really ought to find a way of defense against the puppy eyes of his lover- … only this wasn’t HIS Wally West and he still could get under his skin.

“Dick is Nightwing – a hero of Blüdheaven, where you visited him fairly often, until he moved back home from what I heard. Aqualad has returned home, Roy married and has wonderful daughter who already plays with arrows and you…” Bruce stopped for a second and licked his lips, wondering which part he should say. ‘You’re the best thing in my life’ didn’t sound like a good idea to say to this KID - a fact that made Bruce’s stomach turn as he looked down.   
“You took your uncle’s place in Justice League and took a protégé of your own. You hated the name Kid Flash, cause people got it wrong so many times, so you changed his name to ‘Impulse’.”

Wally whistled.

“Wow. I’m pretty smart. The kid has to love me – at least no one calls him ‘Kid Junior’ that way.”

Bruce lifted an eyebrow as he glanced over at Wally who was drawing something down on the paper and shook his head. Was that why HIS Wally gave Bart different side-kick name?

“So… if Rob’s not with you, you’re without sidekick now?” The kid asked – AGAIN and Bruce should probably tell him to shut up – to let him work on the canon, or he’ll never get home… but he couldn’t.

Another weakness he’ll have to get rid of as soon as possible.

“I have Tim now – different Robin. He’s in a team with Impulse, actually. And Superboy and Miss Martian.” And the boy was opening his mouth again, so Bruce sighed. “No, you weren’t. The first four sidekicks made a team of their own, the rest came later.”

“How… am I doing? In the league?” and was that insecurity in boy’s voice?

Bruce looked up, his eyes on the boy and he waited until Wally looked at him also.   
“You’re needed.” He said slowly and maybe a bit softly, cause Wally was staring at him and Bruce sighed.   
“Wally, you’re… you’re important for the team. Ever since you joined you were helping us. In last month you managed to take one of the worst villains on, on your own, a villain the rest of us couldn’t manage together.”

The boy’s eyes were wide as he stared at Bruce and Bruce swallowed the ‘and I almost lost you’ that was coming on his tongue. That was not something he told his own Wally, and he won’t tell it to this boy first, no way.

“Wow.” The boy whispered. “So, I’m like really cool there, hm?” He smiled and grinned. “All the girls are in love with me, right?”

Bruce shrugged and looked down.

“I didn’t really ask around.” And he DIDN’T feel the pressure in his chest at that. No way. He was used to Wally flirting with everything of female gender that as much as moved, so … no.

“… do I at least have a girlfriend?” The kid asked and Bruce bit his lip lightly before frowning.

“Is that important?” And he had no logical reason to feel jealousy – so he didn’t feel any, no matter what the quiet voice in the back of his mind said.

“Well… it would make me feel awesome to know I’m hero and have a hot chick on my arm?” He offered and there was slight waver in his voice – and maybe the boy was already struggling with his … attraction to other sex, cause he seemed unsure and a bit worried – and he really seemed like he was asking Bruce for insurance.

And Bruce couldn’t – or really just didn’t want to lie to him in this thing.

“No. But you keep telling the League how happy you’re with your boyfriend.”

Wally’s eyes widened and he swallowed, looking down. He seemed… confused and Bruce felt a sense of dark satisfaction mixed with the feeling of being sick of his own actions – he had no claims over THIS boy. He had no say in his life,  _this_  was not  _his_  Wally. And yet he had no problem messing this boy’s life up and he didn’t feel any guilt. Which made him even sicker of himself. He really was the worst.

***

The kid was really good when it came to machines – it didn’t take that long, few hours – ten to fifteen, for them to figure how to change the pulse so it could, possibly, if they were lucky enough, create the wormhole to the, hopefully, right dimension. Of course, Wally didn’t shut up once. And to his own surprise, Bruce found himself talking to him and throwing in a smile ever so often.

It was a risk, he knew it, even without Wally telling him so, rather loudly – some things he probably never grew up from and Bruce was torn between thinking that was adorable and really annoying.

But it showed that the boy cared – and by the look on Batman’s face, one that wasn’t as obvious to people that didn’t know Bruce that well, that  _weren’t_ Bruce, it was possibly non-existent, it was a surprise.

“Wally.” He said quietly and the boy frowned.

“I’m just SAYING it’s not safe.” The boy muttered and looked at Bruce. “you can’t go if you’re not sure.”

Bruce sighed.   
“I can’t stay here. I need to go home.” He WANTED to.

“I know but… can’t we like… send the other Bats to make sure it’s safe first?”

And Bruce could hear Barry choke with laughter, as he felt himself smile and the other Batman frown.

“I’ll be okay, Wally.” He said again, patting Wally’s head – the hair felt like Wally’s, the boy seemed to like it enough to actually take care of it and Bruce smirked.   
“You know… maybe you should catch yourself a bird.” He said quietly, so only Wally could hear and the boy blushed – oh Bruce noticed how many times the boy mentioned ‘Robin’ and ‘Dickie’ in their conversation. And this was not his Wally, and this dimension’s Batman didn’t seem to … be inclined to Wally in any way. So he felt no guilt when he smiled at the boy. If Wally was in love – which he seemed to be… maybe THIS dimension’s Dick was right for him.

He smiled and pulled on his cowl, before taking a deep breath and nodding at Flash, who fired the pulse – and he winced when it hit him to the broken ribs – and funny as it was, once again was Wally’s face the last thing he saw, only this time it was much younger…

***

“We should be looking for Bru-Batman! Not looking at radiation cases!”

“Flash, listen –“

“No, YOU listen. You don’t know where he is! You don’t know.. maybe he’s dying, and I’m sorry, but I don’t feel like sitting on my butt, doing LEAGUE cases when he may be in DANGER and dying and-“

“WALLY!”

Bruce blinked…  was that Green Lantern?

“WHAT?!”

And desperation in Wally’s voice – Bruce would be ashamed if he wasn’t hurting so much for the jump of happiness in his heart.

“When Bruce disappeared we found bits of radiation as well. This might mean that he returned.”

Bruce could hear the zipping around and in a sec he saw a familiar face.

“GOT him!”

“It’s good to see you.” Bruce smiled and reached up, pulling Wally closer to himself and kissing him – he missed doing that…

Wally’s eyes widened and he pulled back, staring before turning to the rest of the league.

“And he probably hit his head too!”

Bruce’s eyes widened for a moment – could he be yet in another dimension? One that had Batman disappearing? What were the chances of that?

But the face in front of him was familiar, so very familiar – and there was quick press of lips against his own, and he was sure no one else noticed. So he didn’t get it wrong – he was sure about that when he noticed Wally smiling down at him.

“I was just happy to see you, you ass.” Bruce whispered as Wally helped him up – and winced. Was it possible to double crack your ribs?

“You’re SO going to the bed. And not moving. Not for few weeks. I’ll tell Alfred to hog-tie you.”

Bruce shook his head. Really… Wally was horrible. Bruce glanced at the rest of the Justice League – still standing a bit further and watching them and he leaned to Wally.

“I love you.” He said, oh so quietly – but Wally’s eyes still widened.

“Are you dying? Did you really hurt your head?” Bruce rolled his eyes and pulled away from Wally. He needed to get to Gotham – let Dick know he was okay. And to make sure Alfred knew as well – the man was like his father, he deserved to know.

“Bruce? I’m talking to you!”

“No real names in Field.”

“… maybe you’re not THAT hurt.” Wally muttered, but there was a smile on his face and Bruce smirked.

“Did I ever tell you, you were cute as child?”

Wally blinked.

“Wait… what?!”


End file.
